Happy Birthday Jerk
by Castie-With-A-Shotgun
Summary: It's Dean's 37th birthday, so why not celebrate it the Winchester way? Really short one-shot that will make you shred a few tears.. Includes Castiel, but that's it for the spoilers. I suck at summaries so just read it. Rated T for some curse words. I had to write it really fast for Dean's birthday so yeah... Read it don't stare at it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm really sorry, you'll know why. I'm listening to "Impossible Year" By Panic! At The Disco. You can't blame me. This has Castiel in it, I am going try really hard not to spoil it for those who didn't finish watching it. Writer is not allowed to be sued for the flooding off your house. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, IF I DIDN'T THERE WOULD BE DESTIEL AND DESTIEL AND GABRIEL AND DESTIEL.**

* * *

 **Dean's POV:**

I groaned as I bend over to stop my alarm clock. My hands couldn't find it and I didn't want to wake up, so I just threw it. There goes Hector Aframian's money, I thought twisting and turning to get comfortable. With the loud crash, I could hear shuffling in the room besides me. My door opened, Sam burst in with his long hair tangled, tired expression but, with active hazel eyes so full of alertness, and a Taurus Model 92.

"What happened?" Sam asked with a raspy morning voice, but then he looked down to see pieces of the alarm clock scattered across the floor. "Seriously Dean, that's the fourth one this month."

I replied back drowsy, "Hmph."

Sam pushed the loose strands of his hair back and bent down. He picked up a piece of the broken alarm clock. He gave me a small grin and called out, "Dean!".

"Call back later, papa is sleeping." I sarcastically answered back.

Sam climbed up on the bed and sat next to me. **(AN: NO WINCHEST HERE NOPE NOPE)** "Dean! Dean!" He called out again, this time sounding like 12 year old Sammy.

"Sammy stop, your 32 not 12." ,I said, turning my back to him.

"It's your birthday!" He said with a singsong voice.

"Hooray, it's my birthd- Shut up."

"Oh, wait until Castiel comes then, we'll-"

"Sam, just get out."

Sam got off my bed and stood at the door frame. He looked back at me and said, "Happy birthday Jerk."

I grumbled something back at him, but to be honest I was way too tired to fight back. However, I did sleep soundly with a smile.

This time I woke up not from an alarm clock but, a freaking angel standing over me.

"Dean.", someone said with a gruff voice.

"Hmhph?" I mumbled, trying to turn to the voice. I opened my eyes to see two wide-eyed blues staring down at my green eyes. "Hey!" I exclaimed, heat rising to my face. Which is odd since I really don't care if anyone sees me sleeping, most of them saw more than that. **[AN: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )]** But for some reason with Castiel, it's just all teenage awkwardness. I need to re-read the angel lore.

"Cas! We talked about this, personal space?" I asked, taking the white bed sheet to cover up my naked bare chest. Of course, I had to sleep without my shirt on this day, I thought.

"My apologies," Castiel said, backing up from me.

"Why are you here?" I questioned, sitting down on my bed. Luckily, I didn't go to sleep all naked.

"I heard from Sam that it was your birthday. I never fully experienced how you humans celebrate each year the day you were born from your mother's uterus-"

"Okay okay, now to the real reason you are here."

"I brought you something." , He said taking something out of his trench coat pocket.

"Can't you wait until breakfast?"

"Dean? Are you aware it's 12:00 in the afternoon?"

"Well, there goes half of my birthday. Oops." , I said back sarcastically.

"But anyway, here." , He said, handing me a jar of honey.

"Thanks?" I said, taking the jar.

"It's organic." He stated, "I picked it out myself." He smiled like he was proud of it.

"Yeah, I'll use it for the pancakes…" , I said, putting it on my lap.

"Oh! I also brought you some pie!" He exclaimed, taking a bag from the bedroom drawer. "Cherry pie to be exact."

My eyes lit up at the sight of pie, and my stomach rumbled right on time.

 **(AN: Haha, I am listening to "I write sins not tragedies." For those who don't get it, it's a song about a wedding/closing the goddamn door. Destiel for lyfe tbh)**

"Thank you!" I said this time with more enthusiasm. Without hesitation, I gave Castiel a hug. But then it got awkward and I let go.

Castiel looked at me with a perplexed expression and questioned, "Why did you squish me with your body?"

"It's called a hug, Cas." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Happy birthday Dean.", Castiel said after unwrinkling his trench coat.

I nodded but , I was too busy trying to find my toothbrush. Tip from uncle Dean, don't eat pie without brushing even if your stomach wants to eat it.

* * *

After finishing doing my "morning" routine, I went to the kitchen where there was a cake waiting for me.

"Happy birthday Dean!" Sam exclaimed, gesturing to the cake. "It's your favorite, lemon cake."

"Holy jesus, it's huge." , I said, looking at the cake.

"Jesus? He-" , Castiel started saying but I interrupted.

"It's a saying, Cas." , I said before he goes all sunday school on us.

"Sammy, you got two things wrong here." , I stated, turning my attention to Sam.

"Huh?"

"First, I don't like cake. Second, I don't like lemon cake."

"I'm sorry, there wasn't any cake at t-", He started to say before I cut him off.

"Excuses." I claimed, taking the pie Castiel gave me to the kitchen table.

"It's cool though, it's the thought that counts."

"Here." ,Sam said, throwing a bottle in the air. "Here's the expensive alcoholic drink I also brought with the cake."

"Now, this is better." I replied after catching it, I could hear the rolling of Sam's eyes.

* * *

After we had our mid-afternoon breakfast, Sam and I decided on watching movies like what we used to do during my other 36 birthdays. We used to sit around the TV watching shows that most 8 year old and 4 year old shouldn't watch while our dad went out to solve a case. We just finished watching "Daddy's home.", any movie with Will Ferrell is a must-watch, and were about to decide on something else. Two boxes of pizza laid on the floor, along with 20ish empty bottles of beer.

"Smurfs? Why are they blue? I don't understand."

"Oh, the smurfs?Do you wanna watch it?" , I asked, pointing the remote to click on the movie.

It wasn't even three minutes until Sam decided he need to go do something. He excused himself from the movie. It was really odd, Sam just took a bathroom break five minutes ago. Like they said, curiosity killed the cat. I followed Sam into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and took out a picture from his bedroom drawer. Then, he laid down on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Glancing back at the picture, Sam said to no one, "Happy birthday Jess."

A lump started building up in my throat. I had forgotten, it was also Jessica's birthday. Not knowing what to do, I knocked on the door.

"Sammy?" I called out, I didn't wait for his response, I let myself in.

He put his forearm around his eyes, probably covering up the tears.

"I'm really sorry." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"She would be 34 today." Sam claimed, he voice breaking up.

"I know.",I said. Truth is I didn't know, I don't meddle with the past too much. It's just one town, a few drinks and girls, and onto the next town.

"She loved the smurfs." He said, sitting up and looking at the picture again. It was of him and Jessica at the Halloween party at Stanford. I remembered how me and Jessica first met, she was wearing a smurf outfit, and that was the only outfit I ever saw on her.

I wrapped my arms around Sam.

"We'll get through this, one day at a time." I said, my chin resting on Sam's shoulder, "We'll bring justice to Jessica and the others."

"Together." He said back.

"As always."

* * *

 **AN: I'm a stitch away from making it and a scar away from falling apart apart. - The Afterlife of the Party by Fall Out Boy.**

 **I'm so sorry for making your house overflow with water. I am really sorry.**

 **This is my first Supernatural Fanfic, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. So, Review if I got Sam, Dean and Cas's persona right…**

 **Happy birthday Dean and Jessica!**

 **~ CAS (My name isn't Cas but Castie-With-A-Shotgun is more like an acronym for CAS.)**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**AN: I don't understand why a lot of people are following this oneshot... I have no more things to add, well I do but, his birthday passed so you have to wait another year. So instead of following this story, follow me instead so you guys could get updates on whatever story I am writing on. I am currently working on a SPN fanfic (it's a long one so yay!) and I am working on a SPN/PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) crossover story too! So, yeah if you guys really like my oneshot, follow me for more!**

* * *

 **Here's a preview of the SPN story I am working on, enjoy, it's really short tho;**

 _Jake started yelling in the distance, probably losing his mind about what just happened. He doesn't know how to handle a grown woman who just ran out his car after he kissed her._

 _I stopped in the middle of the road yards apart from Jake, trying to steady my breathing. I put my hands to my head, trying to think about what to do. Before deciding on what, I heard honking. I turned to see a blinding light in front of me. My reflexes were too late. With the impact, I could hear my bones cracking. Blood started rushing from my mouth onto the road. I was too weak, I fell onto the side of the road._

 _The car's door opened, a figure rushed out. I couldn't get a good look at it, before the world started turning and became all black._

 _The only thought running through my head was;_ I am so sorry, Jake _, before my heart pulse stopped. My breathing slowed down into huge breaths then into no breaths._

* * *

 **Yeah, that's basically it. Okay, I'll be fair. MAL-DaughterOfChaos knows more about this, so it's only fair if you guys know too. The case will take place in Anaheim, California. Review if anyone of you guys live there, I don't unfortunately don't live there. One more preview about my new story, the thing Sam, Dean, and Castiel are going after is a "Living Ghost". I don't know if it's a real thing or something else, but it's when your soul leaves your body without you knowing it.**

 **That's it, if I tell you more, I'll be telling you guys the plot.**

 **But anyways, follow me instead! Thanks!**


End file.
